bgrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleet
Lance Corporal Jeremiah Claybourne (commonly referred to as Sleet) is the leader of Red Team Squad 5, also known as the Precipitation Team. He was part of the canyon's third generation. One of the first things in did was become a robot with the help of Wade. He is now human once again. Brief History When Sleet came to the canyon, he didn't do much. His first major development was when he helped Wade with an experiment. He allowed Wade to transfer his consciousness into a robotic body. He stayed like that for four months before Wade cloned his old body and transferred his consciousness back. Life before the Gulch In the years before Blood Gulch, Sleet had led a full life. His best friend since high school, Snow, was always around. They lived together while in university. At university, Sleet met Temperance. They became good friends and married at age 19. Together they had a kid, Ella. Sleet enlisted in the military, becoming quite the pilot. When Sleet was 27, Temperance and Ella were in a car accident with a drunk driver. They were both killed. Sleet was at training at the time and didn't know. After receiving the news, Sleet was distraught and refused to get into any sort of car. He completed his military training and moved back close to home. After losing his family, he became slightly jaded. He went to bar every night and constantly got into fights. One night, however, Sleet came face to face with the drunk driver who killed his family. In the few months between Sleet's family dying and finishing training, the drunk driver had been let out of prison. Sleet didn't believe he had been in prison long enough and got into a fight with him. The fight got ugly, and Sleet accidentally killed the man. He then took the name Sleet and went off the grid. He decided focusing on the military would keep him hidden from the investigative team. Sleet was able to use his ace piloting abilities on the battlefield against the aliens a few times. Then one day, he was asked to drive a Warthog into battle. He jumped in behind the wheel, his friends Smithe and Compton also hopped in. Compton took the gun and Smithe sat beside Sleet. Sleet started the ignition and the Warthog immediately exploded. Smithe and Compton were killed and Sleet was thrown from the wreckage. He was demoted to Private and sent to Blood Gulch. Life in the Gulch Sleet leads Red Team Squad 5, a squad containing the most Australians of any squad in the entire squad. If you were to combine every squad other than Red Team Squad 5, they would still have more Australians. Sleet was involved in the Alien Incursion and helped fight them off. After the fight, Sleet collected various alien weapons and gave them to Wade and Magnus. In return, Magnus modified Sleet's DMR, giving it a Jackal energy shield. Sleet was also a member of Fireteam Delta. He carried Agent Hawaii on his back during the break-out. Sleet also built Darling, a robot made for the Red Team Annual Robot Games. Darling lives in Blue Base. Sleet views her as his daughter due to some of her parts coming from Sleet's robotic body while he was still in it. Relationships Chyler Chase Sleet's current girlfriend, Chase is a technician and member of Red Team. Due to her being a technician, Sleet thought his robotic body may impress her. It didn't work, however, and she began dating Kristen Campbell. Chase agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend to get Wade to shut up and to keep Tanaka from wanting to date him. Sleet is now dating her on the condition that they go slow. Snow Sleet's best friend since high school, Snow came to the Gulch. Snow, like he rest of Squad 5, doesn't go out much. Sleet tries his best to get Snow outside, but nothing works. Snow managed to play a game of poker against himself the entire time Green Team occupied Red Base. He didn't even know Green Team had taken over. Kristen Campbell One of the members of the canyon Sleet considers himself close to. He considers Kris to be a great friend and hopes she returns safely from her basic training. After receiving a video from her that shows her being attacked, he fears for her life and wants to help her. Wade Williams The mad scientist that turned Sleet from a human to a robot and back again. Sleet relates to Wade fairly well. Both their families were killed and they have had to move on. Sleet considers him a close friend and enjoys drinking with him. Loadout Weapons Sleet primarily uses his personal M392 Designated Marksman Rifle'.' Magnus added a Jackal's energy shield to it. It allows him to protect himself for a short time, due to the shield dissipating if it takes too much damage. Quarters also added an underbarrel shotgun to Sleet's DMR, allowing him to engage in extreme close-quarters combat. The shotgun attachment cannot be fired while the shield is deployed. Sleet also carries an M6D Magnum Sidearm on his right thigh. He hasn't modified this in any way, nor has he used it in combat. Armour Sleet's armour is as follows: * Mark V Helmet * Prefect Torso and Leg Plates * Mark VI Shoulder Plates and Forearms. * A standard issue orange visor. Trivia * Sleet's name comes from a previous RP character with the same name. That version of Sleet was a Freelancer. * Sleet's secondary colour changes depending on which team he is affiliated with at the time. * Sleet does not have a big toe on his left foot. It was shot off during Sage's attack on the canyon. Category:Characters Category:Red Team